


Stiles Stilinski and the case of the Botched Camping Trip

by IzzieTheEnamored



Series: Stiles Stilinski's Love Muffin 'Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And he doesn't like it, Bonding and such, Camping, Derek's family is dead, Excessive Fluff, Hale Family Feels, He also doesn't like camping, M/M, Pack Feels, Stiles fixes everything though, happy endings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieTheEnamored/pseuds/IzzieTheEnamored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mostly because he was a piece of shit teenager and he would've sooner eat his own liver than spend the weekend with only his family for company.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>Derek Hale currently hates camping because it reminds him of what he would give to be able to spend a weekend with only his family for company. </i></p><p> </p><p> Stiles and Derek take the pack camping. Derek <i>hates</i> camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski and the case of the Botched Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these stories is rapidly becoming an addiction of mine.

Derek Hale _hates_ camping. His family used to go camping every year without fail. And Derek even hated it then. Mostly because he was a piece of shit teenager and he would've sooner eat his own liver than spend the weekend with only his family for company.

Derek Hale currently hates camping because it reminds him of what he would _give_ to be able to spend a weekend with only his family for company.

Unfortunately for Derek Hale, he has a busybody boyfriend whom he loves very much. 

"This is going to be great, you'll see." Stiles insists as he shoves hoodies into his duffel bag. They're going to be camping for three days, how many hoodies will the man need?

"I believe you." Derek mumbles indifferently. He's doing his best to put aside his hang-ups for Stiles' sakes. Stiles deserves a camping trip and Derek refuses to let his personal issues get in the way of that. 

"Good," Stiles says with a dazzling smile. Good god, Derek is never going to be able to deny this man anything, "Scott texted. He and Allison will be here in five minutes." Derek can hear his betas pulling into the driveway.

"Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are here already." Derek informs Stiles. Stiles nods and scampers away. Derek swings their duffle bag over his shoulder and prays that this goes smoothly. 

*~*~*~*

30 minutes in and Derek is ready to bang his head into the steering wheel. 

"Derek, I really have to pee." Stiles complains for the millionth time.

"I told you to go before we left the house." Derek says through his teeth. Stiles shifts uncomfortably. 

"I got distracted! I have a short attention span, you know? It's not my fault is a medical condition." Stiles whines.

"I kinda have to pee too." Erica adds from the back seat. Derek growls and grabs Stiles phone so he can call Scott. 

*~*~*~*

Things only get sufficiently worse once they reach the campsite. 

Apparently, between 5 werewolves and 2 humans, Derek is the only one who knows how to put up a tent. So he ends up constructing 4 tents, _by himself_. Stiles tries to help but Derek sends him down to the lake after he manages to hurt himself by getting tangled in a tarp.

 Derek is already grumpy from the tent incident and his mood is only made worse when he learns that somehow _no one_ thought to bring toilet paper. Derek may be a werewolf, but he has standards and he refuses to wipe with _leaves_. 

"How did you _forget toilet paper_." Derek roars and Stiles flinches. He might have felt bad if he had _any_ patience left, "Fine, that's it! I'm done! I am going home! For the record, I didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Stiles jumps to his feet and Derek can tell that that was the wrong thing to say from the set of his boyfriend's jaw. 

"FINE! Go! See if I fucking care! If you didn't _want_ to come you shouldn't _have_ come! And, _for the record_ Derek, I set this thing up for _you_! You were the one complaining that your pack wasn't close enough and I was trying to fix that for you! But if my _ideas_ are so fucking terrible, maybe we shouldn't be dating in the first place!" Stiles storms off and crawls into the tent leaving Derek flustered and feeling like a complete dick. 

*~*~*~*

"You should go talk to him." Scott suggests. 

"I'm giving him time to cool down. It always works better that way." Derek says as he flips a log in the fire. Derek gives in five minutes later when he can smell the salt of Stiles tears. God, he feels like a dick. He crawls into his tent and pulls Stiles into his arms.

"Don't cry." Derek pleads, nosing at Stiles' neck. Stiles sniffles and weakly attempts to push Derek away, "Stiles, I'm really sorry." Stiles doesn't say anything but he relaxes a bit. They're silent for a while. "My family used to go camping." Derek offers. Stiles kisses his knuckles and Derek takes it as encouragement to keep talking, "I hated it. So much. I used to beg my mom not to make me go. It made her so sad, that I didn't want to spend time with them. And I didn't care. But now..." Derek trails off because he knows Stiles understands. 

"It's hard, losing the people you love." Stiles says and Derek nods, burying his watery eyes in Stiles' shoulder.

"That doesn't mean it's fair for me to take that out on you." Derek says regretfully. Stiles runs his fingers through the hair at the base of Derek's head and Derek _does not_ purr at that. 

"I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me." Stiles says with a lewd grin. Derek rolls his eyes, teenage boys and their obsession with sex. Not that Derek's complaining or anything. There is a distinct advantage to dating someone whose raring to go _all the time_.   
   
"Of course." Derek promises, nipping at Stiles' lips.

"Guys, we're going swimming!" Scott yells. Stiles groans and presses their foreheads together.

"And you're going to come! Bonding, remember?" Erica adds sassily. Stiles mumbles something about 'stupid, demanding betas' before disentangling himself from Derek. 

*~*~*~*

"Derek, stop!" Stiles squeals as Derek throws him into the water. 

"You dick!" Stiles exclaims when he resurfaces. Scott laughs and splashes Derek in revenge. Stiles looks on smugly. 

Derek looks around to see his pack _getting along_. Erica and Boyd are building a sandcastle, Isaac is giving Allison a piggy back ride, and Scott and Stiles are in an all out splash war. 

No body is fighting or getting hurt. Everybody is happy and it's sunny out and things are _good_.

*~*~*~*

Derek Hale hates camping. It reminds him that his whole family is dead and it is just a generally horrible activity. Fortunately for Derek, he finds that when he goes camping with his boyfriend, who he loves very much, it isn't actually half bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I added an entire scene that I somehow left out. Oops(:
> 
> I have a tumblr: belleisalright
> 
> Comments? Concerns? Reviews?
> 
> Unbetaed. Obviously. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I can't begin to express my gratitude for each and every one of my readers. You guys are awesome!(:


End file.
